hegaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Runecrafting Guild
greeting players to the Guild.]] The Runecrafting Guild is a guild that was released on 12 August 2008. Players must have a Runecrafting level of at least 50 to enter. It is currently run by Wizard Elriss, an established member of the Guild. Elriss, apart from managing the Guild, is also its shop owner, selling goods in exchange for Runecrafting guild tokens. Elriss is not only the Guild's founder, manager, and store-owner, but also an esteemed magical theorist and researcher. The Runecrafting Guild is more similar to a research centre than a Guild, as wizards work together to create theories on Runecrafting. To wizards, this is probably the best place to research Runecrafting theories, as there are players helping them, special equipment and other wizards to discuss their point of view on a theory. Location The Runecrafting Guild is located within the Wizard's Tower in southern Misthalin. It may be accessed through a portal on the first floor, not ground level, of the Wizard's Tower which is located south of Draynor Village. Travel * Members may teleport to the tower by going through the East teleport on the second floor of the Wizards' Guild. * Members may use Fairy rings code DIS (behind the Wizards' Tower) * Teleport using the Amulet of Glory (to the Draynor market). * Free-to-play players can use the cabbage teleport of the Explorer's ring. * Runecrafting Guild teleport tablets purchased in the Guild offer a quick teleport to the Guild. Personalities * Wizard Korvak - Repairs/sells Runecrafting pouches for a price and binds omni-talismans to tiaras and Runecrafting staves. * Wizard Acantha - Green orb Wizard involved in The Great Orb Project * Wizard Vief - Yellow orb Wizard involved in The Great Orb Project * Wizard Elriss - Exchanges rewards for Runecrafting Guild Tokens, and gives an Omni-Talisman if it is lost. The Great Orb Project One of the main features of the Guild is a two-party activity called The Great Orb Project, in which players aim to collect as many of their orbs of their team's colour as possible by moving them towards the altar. At the same time, players must deter the other team's orbs from reaching the altar. The official worlds for this activity are 60 (members) and 61 (free-to-play). Features Elriss' store Wizard Elriss exchanges rewards for Runecrafting guild tokens obtained through the activity. For the full list of rewards, see the Great Orb Project article. The Omni-talisman Wizard Elriss can also create an omni-talisman (for members) which enables players to access every altar with one talisman (provided they meet the respective quest requirements). In order to receive one, players have to show her one of each of talisman or tiara (for each Runecrafting altar). She will also award them with Runecrafting experience for each (a total of 13,605 experience). She does not keep the talismans. This item is only available to members. To craft an omni-talisman into a tiara or Runecrafting staff, members should take it to Wizard Korvak. He can be found wandering around the Runecrafting Guild. If players lose the omni-talisman (including by crafting it into a tiara or staff), they can get a free replacement from Wizard Elriss. Korvak's pouch repair store Wizard Korvak also sells and repairs Runecrafting pouches for members. For a more detailed look at his fees, see his article. Rune Altar Map There is a map in the centre of the Guild, which may be used to locate all of the Runecrafting altars in Gielinor. To locate an altar, players must use a talisman on the map, or click on a talisman in their inventory while the map is open. Using the omni-talisman will reveal all altars on the map (except the Astral Altar, which does not require a talisman to access). The map is also interesting in that it does not show any unexplored, black areas like the world map of Gielinor does. However, the rune altar map may not be as accurate as the world map. For example, Dragontooth Island is clearly missing. The map is almost identical to the one Wizard Sedridor keeps in his chamber in the basement of the tower. A recent update also moved the Air altar to south and west of the Cooking Guild in Varrock (previously located to the south of Falador). This would place the updated Air Rune icon on the map as being just across the river from the body altar, and south a little. Arcane devices There are many odd devices scattered throughout the Guild. These devices can be activated, but their uses, if any (beyond just decoration), are currently unknown. : Bank Deposit Box A recent update also added a Bank Deposit Box beside the Glass Spheres in around Wizard Vief. See also * Unified Runecrafting Theory Trivia *This and the Thieves' Guild are the only skill-oriented Guilds in which the skill cape seller (Aubury and Martin Thwait, respectively) are not present. *Certain Magic users, such as Sedridor, Mikasi and Aubury, are not found in the Guild at any time, despite their amazing knowledge of Runecrafting, likely due to their other duties occupying them. *The floating rock, where the Guild was built on, has the same shape as the island where the wizards tower stands on. This is, perhaps, because the Runecrafting Guild was built in the shadow of the old destroyed Wizards' Tower. *The entire Guild is located upon another plane, a "pocket dimension" created by the Wizards of the Runecrafting Guild, separate from, but connected to, Gielinor's. This makes the Runecrafting Guild unique among all the Guilds, as it is currently the only one to be located in a realm beyond Gielinor's. *A trap door on the floor of this Guild indicates that there may be additional rooms and/or features to be added to this Guild in the future, perhaps with additional Runecrafting-related quests. *This is the first guild that is accessed via a portal. *A few days after the release of this activity, players could only buy a maximum of 50 essence per exchange of tokens. Now, players can buy a maximum of 10,000 essence per exchange. *A Gyroscope is a real item which is used for measuring orientation or maintaining it. The Gyroscope is also an item used in the game "Torquing!" on FunOrb.com. *The "Runestone accelerator" is probably a reference to a real-life "particle accelerator" * Oddly, the altar map found within the Guild does not have the Astral altar on it, despite including Lunar Isle. This is probably because there no such thing as an "Astral Talisman", as one isn't needed to access the Astral Altar; it isn't located in a pocket dimension external to that of Gielinor. Also, the Cosmic altar is shown in the Lumbridge Swamp, though it is actually in Zanaris. This is likely because the entrance to Zanaris is in Lumbridge Swamp. * The Altar map has yet to be updated to include the outline of Daemonheim to the side of the wilderness. *The Runecrafting Theory Journal is mentioned within the Guild, but does not appear in game. *If you have been in the Guild before and you log off while in an altar, you may log back at the Guild. *The lighting in the guild is provided via luminescent runes. Category:Locations Category:Guilds Category:Runecrafting Guild